A Tale Of Two Fathers
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: A Tale Of Two Wrestlers And How They Deal With Their Very Pregnant Wives(Please R/R)
1. Default Chapter

A Tale Of Two Fathers   
~* By, Sgt. Mike~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One: The Pregnancy  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Matt and Amy had been married for awhile now and they were expecting their first child. They shared a house with Jeff and Trish who were recently married as well, and were expecting their first baby.  
Matt and Jeff both had one thing in common, ' They didn't want to do all the grocery shopping.'  
"Oh Matt," Amy called.  
Matt slowly peaked his head around the corner.  
"Yes dear?" Matt asked coming over towards her.  
"I'm hungry," Amy said slightly rubbing her expanded tummy.  
Matt nodded his head yes and was out the door in a few minutes.  
Matt, Amy, Jeff & Trish all shared a house.  
Jeff frantically ran down the stairs.  
*Oh no where are the car keys* Jeff thought.  
"Jeffy! You better be out the door and on your way to the grocery store!" Trish yelled from upstairs.  
Jeff slowly creaked her bedroom door opened and walked in.  
"Um, Trish honey Matt took the car keys and left for the grocery store," Jeff said keeping his distance.  
"He what!" Trish yelled.  
"Please don't get all angry, as soon as Matt gets home I'll run right out," Jeff said.  
"You better," Trish said.  
Jeff quickly shut the door and ran down the stairs.  
Twenty minutes later Jeff heard Matt's car pull up in the driveway. Jeff came running outside and yanked open the car door.  
"Did you get food enough for the both of them?" Jeff questioned nervously.  
"Yeah, I figured she would be hungry too," Matt said.  
"Oh thank you Matt, because if you wouldn't have Trish might have pulled on my hair and then it would have fallen out in clumps," Jeff said messing with his blue hair.  
"Now we wouldn't want that to happen to your pretty little head now would we?" Matt said opening the trunk to his candy apple red1965 ford mustang.  
Jeff and Matt grabbed some groceries from the trunk of Matt's car. Before Matt could open the front door he had noticed that is was slowly starting to open.  
"Come on in, hurry!" Trish said excitedly.  
Amy came wobbling out of her bedroom and out into the kitchen.  
"What did you get us!" Amy asked excitedly, taking the grocery bags from Matt and Jeff. "Pot roast and Pizza!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh thank you boys!" Trish exclaimed slightly trying to hug them.  
"We're going to go watch some football," Matt said.  
"Yeah fine," Trish replied as she stuffed her face with some grapes.  
Matt plopped himself down on the couch, turned to channel four and noticed that the Carolina Panthers were playing.  
Jeff turned his head to see Amy and Trish come in with plates of food the size of a Buffalo.  
"Holy cow Matt look at the size of the plates they have," Jeff whispered.  
Matt's eyes got wide as he watched Amy plop herself down on the couch next to him.  
"Matty dear," Amy said.  
"What is it now?" Matt whined.  
"Can we turn to the news?"  
"But dear, football's on," Matt said.  
"Please dear, I rarely ever watch the news anymore," Amy responded fluttering her eyes lashes.  
*Dang it I can't turn away from those eyes* Matt thought as he put the remote in her hand.  
"Thanks dear, I owe you one," Amy said.  
"Come on Matt we can go watch the football game on the big screen TV down in the basement," Jeff whispered.  
Matt and Jeff got up from the couch and went down to the basement.  
As Matt and Jeff were walking down the stairs they heard Trish crying.  
"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.  
"Don't worry she sometimes gets a little emotional when she watches the food network," Jeff said.  
"But she's watching Martha Stewart," Matt said with a slight whining sound in his voice.  
Matt slowly walked up to Trish and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Um, Trish can we watch the football game? You can go upstairs and watch the news with Amy," Matt suggested.  
"No, this is important for me to watch," Trish said as she pulled out a tissue.  
"Look at that Banana Split!" Trish wailed.  
"Were going to miss the game," Matt whined.  
"Quit your whining," Jeff said as he slapped him upside the head.  
"Yeah like you have a better idea," Matt replied, rubbing his head.  
"Actually I do," Jeff said rubbing his chin.  
"Oh yeah what is it?" Matt challenged.  
"Well we can always go to oh uh, the Hurricane's house," Jeff said.  
"Yeah let's go," Matt responded.  
"Wait, no we have to sneak out a window," Jeff said.  
"Why?" Matt questioned.  
"Because if they hear us go through the front door they will ask us to go somewhere for them," Jeff replied.  
"Oh yeah," Matt said.  
Matt and Jeff sneaked over to the window in the basement careful not to disturb Trish from the food network. Slowly Jeff opened the window.  
"Ok Matt you first," Jeff said.  
Matt pulled out a little crate and climbed up on it. As Matt pulled himself up to the window his one foot swung back and hit Jeff in the nose, knocking him on the floor.  
"Jeff, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it," Matt whispered.  
"You were trying to break my nose eh?" Jeff said. He got up, climbed on the crate and pushed Matt off the window ledge, Jeff heard Matt hit the ground. *SPLAT*  
Jeff looked down to see Matt lying on the ground with his arms and legs spread out.  
"Look out below," Jeff said as he jumped off and landed on top of Matt's back.  
"Get off my back!" Matt muttered under his breath.  
Jeff slowly rolled off and helped Matt off the ground.  
Twenty minutes later Matt and Jeff had finally reached Shane Helm's house.  
As Matt and Jeff approached the door they both noticed that he had a green lantern door knocker. Matt knocked on the door. Shane opened the door.  
"Welcome to the Hurricane's palace," Shane said. Matt and Jeff started to laugh. "My Hurri-senses are telling me something," Shane said.  
"Yeah, that's because you are wearing Green Lantern Pajamas," Matt stated.  
"The Hurricane is embarrassed," Shane said running off.  
"Where is he going?" Matt asked.  
"He's probably going off the deep end," Jeff quipped.   
When Shane came out he was wearing regular clothes not his wrestling clothes. 


	2. Chapter Two: What's Up With Dat?

Chapter Two:  
What's Up With Dat?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Matt and Jeff came inside Shane's house and sat down on the couch. Matt turned to channel four on the TV.  
"So what brings you to Hurricane's palace?" Shane questioned as he sat down on the couch next to Jeff.  
"Our wives wouldn't let us watch the football game on TV," Matt said.  
"What's up with dat?" Shane asked, perplexed.  
"I'll be expecting someone soon," Shane said mysteriously.  
Matt heard a knock on Shane's door and watched as he answered it.  
The figure walked in, stood near the couch and paused.  
"It's Mighty Molly!" the figure said with excitement.  
*Oh geez, we're surrounded by two people who act like super heroes, not to mention they act like they have no brains* Jeff thought.  
"Mighty Molly, The Hurricane insists that you sit on the couch," Shane said with pride.  
"Hey wait Shane, this couch only holds two people," Matt pointed out.  
"I know that, the Hurricane is not as dumb as you think he is," Shane responded.  
*Well, you sure don't show it* Jeff thought.  
"Well Hurricane, what do you suggest I do?" Nora questioned.  
"Well Mighty Molly, you could always take action and.. push them both off the couch!" Shane yelled as he spun around.  
*What a moron* Matt thought as Shane Collapsed on the ground, dizzy. Shane quickly jumped up.  
"The Hurricane is okay," Shane said.  
Jeff watched as Nora and Shane walked over to them and started to crack their knuckles. *CRACK CRACK* Jeff and Matt heard.  
*Oh geez, not this anything but this, I'd rather have my hand squeezed almost practically to death while my wife was giving birth* Jeff thought.  
"Okay we will get off the couch!" Matt and Jeff yelled jumping up off the couch.  
Shane picked up the remote as he and Nora sat down on the sofa.  
"You left the remote on the couch and now I can turn the channel," Shane said.  
"Shane, please don't turn the channel," Matt pleaded.  
Jeff looked at the TV to see that it was now on the soap opera network.  
"Oh no!" Matt whined.  
Matt felt pain jolt up the back of his head as Jeff slapped him upside it.  
"Oww! What was that for!" Matt yelled.  
"I'm tired of hearing you whine your head off!" Jeff shot back.  
"Well I got three words for you: Deal with it," Matt said, a wide smile on his face.  
"Don't tell me that!" Jeff yelled.  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it rainbow haired pretty boy," Matt challenged.  
"Oh admit Matt you're just jealous because I have pretty hair and you don't," Jeff said.  
"No I'm not, you're the one that's jealous," Matt replied.  
"Oh yeah, what am I jealous about?" Jeff questioned.  
"You're jealous about my cute little upturned nose," Matt said, a grin on his face.  
"No I'm not, besides your nose isn't cute at all, it's as ugly as big zit," Jeff responded.  
"Oh how dare you hurt my little ego, now my head has shrunk," Matt said.  
"Oh yeah well Deal with it," Jeff replied, a big smile on his face.  
"The Hurricane says quit it!" Shane yelled.  
Jeff and Matt looked at Shane Helms with a dazed and confused look on both of their faces.  
"Leave the Hurricane's palace now!" Shane yelled.  
Shane got off the sofa, opened the front door and kicked Matt and Jeff out, Matt and Jeff got off the cement driveway and embarked on the walk back home.  
But when Matt and Jeff entered their house something surprised them, they noticed that the TV was off and there were rose petals lying on the carpet, one row leading to Matt and Amy's room and the other row leading to Jeff and Trish's.  
Jeff looked at Matt with a wide smile on his face.  
"What?" Matt questioned as he plopped himself on the couch and turned on the football game.  
"Oh come on man, like you don't know what there hinting at," Jeff said.  
"No I don't, but do tell," Matt responded sarcastically.  
Jeff made a slight movement with his head, Matt noticed that he was doing the secret signal.  
"Oh that," Matt chuckled. "Now I understand you completely."  
"Well so what do wanna do? Watch the football game or go with our wives?" Jeff questioned.  
Silence swept over them for awhile as they both came up with an answer.  
"Nah let's watch the football game," Matt and Jeff simultaneously.  
A few hours went by quickly, The game was coming near an end, Carolina was losing but was driving down the field with very little time left.  
Amy and Trish wobbled out into the living and stepped in front of Matt and Jeff' s view.  
"Amy sweetie, please move, I'm going to miss the rest of the game," Matt said.  
" And it's Fourth down and fifteen to go," the football announcer said.  
"And it looks like they are going to go for it," another announcer said.  
Matt and Jeff were motioning for Amy and Trish to move but they wouldn't move an inch.  
"And there's the snap, zero seconds on the clock, the quarterback throws the football.. TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yelled. "And The Carolina Panthers Beat the Green Bay Packers 35- 31 What a game, you will never ever see another game like this!"  
Matt and Jeff slowly put their heads down.  
Matt looked up at Amy with a very sad look on his face.  
"Amy look what you did, you made us miss the last play of the game," Matt whined.  
"Yeah," Jeff whined also.  
"Well, they will show a replay won't they?" Amy questioned.  
" And thank you for tuning in to this special presentation of the National Football League, see you next week."  
"No, they didn't show a replay," Matt spoke forlornly.  
"Hey Matt, I thought I would tell you this since your feeling a little upset about not seeing the replay," Amy said.  
"Yeah what is it?" Matt questioned.  
"I invited some friends over for a baby shower for Trish and I!" Amy said perkily.   
Matt and Jeff looked up at their very pregnant wives with a panicked look on their faces.  
"Since we're pregnant you're going to make all the decorations," Amy said waddling out into the kitchen.  
"Why us?" Matt whined.  
"I told you, because Trish and I are pregnant," Amy replied coming back out with a whole cake on her plate.  
Amy broke the cake in half and gave the other half to Trish.  
"Holy Cow are you two really planning on eating that whole cake?" Jeff questioned.  
"Yep," Amy and Trish said simultaneously.  
"Come on Jeff, we'd be better get started on the decorations," Matt said as he and Jeff walked down the stairs to the basement.  
"Hey where is the AHH!!!!!!!" Matt yelled as he tripped on the stairs and rolled down the rest of them.  
*CRASH CRASH* Jeff heard as he watched his brother tumble down the flight of stairs.  
Managing not to fall, Jeff quickly ran down the stairs to where Matt was.   
Amy appeared in the hallway.  
"Oops I forgot to tell you I came down into the basement earlier and pulled on the light string too hard and it some of it broke off. Now it's really short, I hope none of you guys fell and got hurt," Amy said, she then left.  
"Light String," Matt finished as he slowly got up.  
"It's to late one of us already fell," Matt muttered under his breath.  
"What you did you say sweet pie I hope you didn't fall and hurt yourself," Amy said as she walked off.  
"Oh no dear I'm fine, just fine and dandy!" Matt yelled as he held his elbow that was in excruciating pain from the fall.  
"You might wanna go to the doctor for that," Jeff said.   
"No, I think I can handle the pain, if I can handle the pain of stitches being put in my head I can handle this," Matt replied.  
  
That Night:  
  
Matt and Jeff had finished with the baby shower decorations at midnight and were very tired, they had Just sat on the couch when the doorbell rang, Jeff slowly got off the couch and opened the door to see Maven standing there with the newly won Hardcore belt.  
"When did you get that?" Jeff asked.  
"Just tonight didn't you watch Smackdown?" Maven asked.  
"No, couldn't had to put up baby shower decorations," Jeff responded.  
"Oh brutal man, did your wives put you up to it," Maven said, feeling sorry for them.  
"Come on in," Jeff said, Maven then came in and sat down on the couch.  
"I'll be glad when this pregnancy thing is over," Matt and Jeff said at the same time.  
"You wanna watch TV?" Jeff asked, Maven nodded his head yes.  
"Yeah our wives put us up to it," Jeff said as he turned on the TV.  
  
That Next Morning:  
  
Jeff was awoke by Matt early this morning because Matt just had to tell him something.  
"Matt why did you wake me up?" Jeff asked.  
"The girls are not here," Matt said.  
"Yeah so," Jeff replied.  
"We can have a party," Matt said.  
"Oh yeah," Jeff responded.  
"In other ways of saying The Girls Have Left The House So We're Going To Get This Party Started," Matt said, a smile on his face.  
Matt and Jeff called everybody they knew and could think of, one hour later all the guest arrived, when they knocked on the door Matt answered it and practically got ran over by all the people.  
"Hey Matt don't you think this is to much people?" Jeff questioned as he helped out of the carpet.  
"Hey Jeff did you know that our wives had the baby shower without us?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, maybe we should get these people to leave," Jeff said.  
"Nah, the girls will be gone for hours and besides what could possibly go wrong," Matt said, both of them then glass shatter on the floor.  
"Well let's just say that Trish's Vase that was given to her by her father and worth two million dollars just broke!" Jeff yelled.  
"So let's just glue it back together," Matt said.  
"Matt you idiot this is serious we have to get it fixed," Jeff snapped.  
"Your right," Matt responded, the grin that was on his face now went to a frown. 


End file.
